


An Exploration of Senses

by trashassassin



Series: Two Halves of a Whole [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sensuality, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: V is very sensitive, and you intend to take full advantage of that.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry) & Reader
Series: Two Halves of a Whole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963183
Kudos: 23





	An Exploration of Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I had a bitch of a time trying to summarize this one. Usually I'm just full of snappy summaries but today is not one of those days, apparently.
> 
> Hope y'all ordered some more gentle femdom, cause that's what you're getting for the foreseeable future. Sub V gives me life and the day I stop writing it is the day I lose a very important part of myself. He is a very, very good boy who deserves all the love and affection in the world ok ;u; And you're here to give it to him via delicious choccies and stuff.
> 
> Inspiration Song: peas-boylife

"Kneel." Your command was simple, and yet, it opened the door for so many possibilities.

V obeyed, taking his place before you, his eyes rising to meet yours in anticipation of what was to come next.

"Don't move," you said. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and you ran off to retrieve the items you'd set aside for tonight's session.

There would be no torture or punishment planned on this particular evening.

You had a small assortment of things laid out on your bathroom counter, none of which had any obvious relation to one another, and grabbed the most important one first: a simple blindfold made of silky, black fabric.

You returned to where V was waiting and knelt down beside him.

"I'm gonna put this on you," you said, holding out the blindfold for him to see. "No peeking, or you'll ruin the surprise."

You placed it over his eyes and tied it at the back of his head, adjusting it a few times to make sure it was properly snug.

"Can you see anything?" you asked.

"No," he replied. "Not at all."

"Good."

Now that he would no longer be able to see them, you made a brief return to the bathroom to grab the rest of your things.

Your focus tonight was to be on sensation, none of it particularly painful for the time being, though that possibility was still on the table depending on how things went.

When you returned, you laid everything out on the floor in front of you: a scented candle with a lighter, a box of chocolates, a few packets of hand warmers, and a cup of ice cubes, a few of which had unfortunately melted during the preparation stage.

Now all that was left was to choose which one to use first. You decided to start off with your hands in order to keep him wondering a little longer.

You knelt behind him and held your palms just above his shoulders.

"I’m going to touch you now," you said.

You pressed your fingertips lightly against his skin, then ran them down the length of his arms, which became instantly covered with goosebumps.

"Mm, you’re so sensitive," you said. "I think you’re really gonna enjoy this."

You pulled your hands away to retrieve an ice cube from the cup, causing it to clink against the glass, and he jumped just a little.

"Don’t be scared."

You placed your free hand against his back.

"I’m just not used to this," he said.

"I promise I won’t bite," you said. "Unless you want me too, of course."

This managed to get a laugh out of him.

"Not tonight, I don’t think," he said.

"Pull your shoulders back. You’re so tense."

He did as you said and you gave him a few more moments of anticipation as you ran the ice cube between your hands until they were suitably cold. And then, you placed them on either side of his abdomen.

He gasped.

"That’s really cold," he said.

You rested your chin against his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" you asked.

"I’m not sure yet," he replied.

You brushed your fingers up and down his body a few times, pressing your palms against his skin every so often before drawing your hands away again.

"Maybe if it was more concentrated," you said.

You grabbed another ice cube from the glass and held it between your thumb and forefinger.

"Let me know if it gets too cold, okay?"

"Okay."

He dropped his head slightly and smiled, and the sight of it warmed your heart.

"You're so cute," you said. You leaned in and kissed his cheek, bringing a pink flush to its surface. "Alright, hold still."

You slipped your hands beneath his arms and he shuddered as some of the cold water dripped onto his skin.

You rested one hand on the left side of his chest and, with the other, began to drag the ice cube across his collarbone, just below his neck.

He inhaled sharply and his shoulders tensed again.

"What is that?" he asked.

"An ice cube."

You dragged it down his chest and passed it off to your other hand.

Not wanting to overwhelm him too much, you brushed a cold finger against his right nipple.

He gasped and drew his chest inward.

"Too much?" you asked.

"It's not that," he said. "I just didn't know they were so sensitive."

"Oh, I see." You rubbed a little harder this time. "Do you like that?"

He moaned and squirmed a little.

"Yes."

His voice was beginning to take on a sinful tone as you continued to dance your fingers across his chest.

You took the ice cube, which was already melting down your arm, and pressed it to his other nipple, beginning to draw slow circles on its surface.

"Shit."

The word hissed out through clenched teeth and was followed by another moan.

"I love the sounds you make," you said.

You continued to work one nipple with your hand and the other with the ice cube, varying your pressure based on his feedback, then, as deftly as you could manage, you switched the ice cube to your opposite hand.

Instead of drawing away this time, he leaned into your touch, and you could already feel his heart hammering against your fingertips.

You drew the ice cube away, dragging what was left of it down his abdomen before placing it back into the cup.

You pressed a wet hand to the back of his neck, which had become quite warm beneath his hair.

"Wait here again," you said.

You stood up to grab the candle, which you promptly lit and placed onto your nightstand.

"Can you smell that?" you asked, and he sniffed the air a few times.

"Yes," he replied. "What is it?"

You smiled and said, "guess," as you knelt down in front of him.

He went still for a moment as he considered.

"Is it lotion?" he asked.

"Nope," you replied.

He thought some more.

"A candle?"

"Yup. Can you tell what scent it is?"

You knew he was vaguely familiar with the candles you liked to have lit around your apartment by now, but you weren't sure how closely he had been paying attention to them.

"Some kind of flower," he said.

"You're on the right track."

"Lilac?"

"Not quite."

He chuckled.

"I don't really know my flowers," he said.

"That's okay. It's Jasmine. They say it's supposed to be an aphrodisiac, but I don't know if that's true or not."

"I don't think I'd be able to tell."

You glanced down to his erection, which was barely restrained by the thin fabric of the pants he wore. With everything you had planned, it was going to be a while before you planned to touch him there.

"I love how responsive you are," you said. "I bet you're aching for my touch already, aren't you?"

"You know I am."

He squirmed again.

"Well." You hovered your hand just above the head of his cock. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Not too long, I hope."

You smirked at him even though you knew he couldn't see.

"We'll see," you said.

You lifted the box of chocolates from the floor and held it up in front of him.

"Can you guess what this is?" you asked.

You took hold of his hand and guided it to the box, running his fingers over the striped ribbon that secured the lid in place.

"A gift box," he guessed.

"This one's a little harder." You allowed his hand to fall, then untied the ribbon and pried the box open. "Open your mouth."

He hesitated, but complied shortly after.

You allowed yourself a nice indulgent look at him in his current state, his full lips parted, slick and shiny from his slightly protruding tongue, before lifting the first chocolate from the box and placing it into his mouth.

He bit it in half, leaving a caramel strand hanging between his lips and the half that you were still holding.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever would've guessed that one," he said.

"I got these just for you," you said. "I remember you told me how much you like them."

His head fell and a small smile crossed his lips.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"I pay more attention than you think I do. Open your mouth again."

He did as you asked and you placed the second half in his mouth as well, allowing him to finish it before you went for another one.

He ate the second one in a single bite, likely because he was no longer suspicious of whatever you were going to give him.

"I'll let you finish the rest of those later," you said. "Your reward for being so good."

"And, what have I done that's so good?" he asked.

You positioned yourself so that you were sitting in his lap, your butt barely brushing the tip of his cock as you did.

"You've been so patient with me." You took his face in your hands and brushed his nose with yours. "You let me do anything I want to you."

You kissed him a few times, never allowing the contact to grow too passionate, then lowered your weight against his knee as you reached for the final item.

You tore open one of the packets of hand warmers and a curious expression came over his face.

"More snacks?" he asked. "Nope. Just my hands again."

You could tell that this explanation did nothing to clear up the confusion.

"I figured I'd warm you up a little."

You kneaded the warmers between your hands and held one in each as they began to heat up. You weren't actually going to use them on his body, you decided. They were a bit too warm for that, but you would keep them around in case your hands began to grow cold again.

You set the warmers aside and placed your left hand against his waist.

"Oh," was all he said as the confused look faded.

"What?" you asked. "Were you expecting something else?"

You shifted again, resuming your position hovering just above his lap.

"We'll, you already seem plenty warmed up to me," you said.

You were quite sure you didn't need to explain what you meant by this, but just to make yourself perfectly clear, you sank down a bit, lightly grinding against his cock.

He bit his lip, a strained sound rising from his throat.

"Yes, I'd say so," you said.

You glided your hands all over the surface of his skin with no particular destination in mind, then drew your fingertips up his back, reveling in the feeling of goosebumps rising beneath them. Even when your hands were warm, you still managed to have this effect on him.

You traced your fingers over the lines of his tattoos, following the movement with your eyes.

"Your body is so beautiful," you said. "I feel like I’m never gonna get enough of you."

He blushed and pressed his face into your shoulder.

"You’re too kind," he said, his words muffled by the fabric of your shirt.

"It's true."

Once you had grown satisfied with tracing patterns over his body, you lifted your hands back to his face and lifted the blindfold, pulling it off and wadding it between your fingers.

"Welcome back," you said, and he smiled.

"Is that it?" he asked. "

For this portion, anyway."

You set the blindfold aside.

"Am I allowed to touch you now?" he asked.

Up until this point, he had kept his hands to himself, resting idly on the ground beside him.

You stroked your finger along his jaw and locked your eyes with his.

"How could I say no? " you said. "You've been so good tonight."

He lifted his hands from the floor and placed them around your waist, then grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head.

His eyes grew clouded as they wandered over your newly exposed skin, and it was obvious from the hunger present there he was currently imagining all of the indecent things he wanted to do to you. But he wasn't going to act on them, not until you gave him explicit permission.

His gaze returned to yours, a smoldering fire now present beneath the otherwise relaxed expression he wore.

You grabbed his hand and guided it to your breast, pressing yourself into his grasp in an attempt to encourage him.

"Go ahead," you whispered. "Take me."

With permission granted, he placed his free hand behind your neck, then pulled your face toward his, kissing you with all of the passion that had been growing since the moment you'd started. He kneaded your breast with his other hand, occasionally pausing to pinch your nipple between his fingers, and the combined sensation overwhelmed you, causing your legs to grow weak.

He broke the kiss and whimpered as you pressed against his cock, the bottom half of your body now flush with his from your fall.

His hand left your breast and grabbed for your lower back, pulling you in even closer as his lips returned to yours. In a rather uncharacteristic display of dominance, he took your bottom lip between his teeth and used the opening this created to force his tongue into your mouth.

At last, you'd managed to break him of his shyness, it would seem.

You rocked back and forth against him and he moaned against your lips, beginning to mirror your motions with a steadily increasing ferocity.

You shifted your weight so that you were resting against his thigh again, then reached over and began to stroke his clothed erection. It had become impossible for him to hide the extent of his arousal quite some time ago, which was by design, of course. Watching him grow harder in response to your touch was one of the most satisfying parts of your play sessions.

One of, but hardly the most.

You slipped your hand into his pants and, finally, you freed his cock from beneath its thin restraints. You'd made him wait long enough.

He bucked his hips into your hand and you allowed it for the time being, planting kisses on his neck, nuzzling your face into his chest.

You could hear his heart pounding in your ear, so hard that its vibrations pulsed against your cheek.

"You've earned this," you murmured.

You slipped off your shorts and, with your hand still wrapped around his cock, positioned yourself just above him.

"Please," he begged.

There it was again: the fire in his eyes. There was so much going on behind them that you had to wonder what he was thinking.

You eased yourself down, keeping your movements slow and deliberate, even though your body was screaming at you to let go and fuck him as hard as you could.

You gripped his shoulders for support and slowly lowered yourself until you'd managed to take him all the way.

His cock filled you so perfectly and the angle at which you were sitting only served to exemplify this.

You realized that you would no longer need to instruct him as he took a tight grip on your thighs, guiding you up and down on his terms instead of your own. You had intended to drag it out a bit longer, to hang onto any last bit of anticipation that you could.

But you found yourself getting lost in his rhythm, your urgency now matching that of his as you kissed him. You tangled your hands up in his hair, tugging it gently every so often.

It was so silky to touch, its softness rivaled only by that of his skin, you realized, as you raked your fingertips down his neck and over his chest.

You pulled away and opened your eyes, drinking in the sight of him as he continued to thrust into you.

His eyes darted rapidly from your face to your body and back again; his lips were slightly parted and tinged red from your kisses, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead from all of the exertion.

"Still so cute," you said, your voice breathy. "So eager to please me."

His thrusts sped up in response to your praise and your eyes fluttered closed as you let out a contented moan, the sound drawn out until the unexpected wave of pleasure subsided.

In that moment, you felt that you could’ve spent the entire night like this, but your body was already approaching its limit. You may have been the one in control most of the time, but he knew how to read you so well, responding perfectly to every shudder and gasp, and every contraction that occurred when he hit just the right spot.

"Are you close?" he asked.

You nodded, your mouth falling open as he picked up his pace yet again.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, using it for leverage as you lifted and lowered yourself, attempting as best you could to match his thrusts with your own. You shifted around just a bit, your back arching as you found the perfect angle.

Your eyes flickered open again.

"That’s it," you encouraged.

"Like this?"

He went just a little faster and you cried out.

"Yes!" you gasped.

His eyes remained on your face and he beheld you with a warmth that suggested that pleasing you was the most important thing in the world to him.

With this thought in mind, he finally drove you to your release.

Your fingers clenched behind his neck and your legs, which were still tightly within his grasp, began to tremble.

The intensity of it caught you off guard, causing your eyes to snap closed and your head to tip forward against his shoulder.

You were sure you made a great deal of noise, but you were barely aware of it amongst all of the other other stimuli. He waited until your body went slack against him, then pulled out of you and finished on your chest.

You had to smile at this. Clearly, the orgasm control you'd been working on was paying off.

He rode out the last few waves of his orgasm, then pulled you in tight to his chest and held you there for a few silent moments before he finally spoke.

"That was amazing," he said, his voice soft, but steady. "We must do this again sometime."

You smiled.

"I knew you would love it," you said.

Your smile faded a bit as your more rational thoughts began to stir from the back of your mind.

_You’re in too deep._

But this time, you chose to ignore them, to not let them affect your mood or your actions. You were happy here with him and you weren’t about to let yourself, of all people, ruin that for you.

You shoved your thoughts away and pressed yourself closer to him, with the promise of a next time being the only thing that lingered in the back of your mind.


End file.
